


But that wasn’t the point. (oneshot)

by double_trouble (Paperbackedbastard)



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperbackedbastard/pseuds/double_trouble
Summary: just some, Idk, oneshot?Gonna write a long run one too eyyyy
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	But that wasn’t the point. (oneshot)

Maybe it was when candy wrappers began to litter his house like a sweet-toothed orphanage after Halloween. 

Maybe it was when there was always coffee waiting for him in the morning. 

Maybe it was when naps became part of his daily regimen. 

Maybe it was when those ass slaps became merely rudimentary. 

Maybe it was when seeing that man flirt with girls made him feel like he was in on some kind of inside joke. 

Maybe it was when that man’s ever-persistent prerequisite of a presence no longer made him purse his lips. 

Probably, almost definitely when he woke up with that man under his arm, cuddled- _cuddled_ to his chest. 

Certainly when said faux-psychic confided in him the reality of his “gift”- along with a rather tearful explanation of his rigorous training as a child. 

But most definitely and undeniably when that said faux psychic stood there, a week-old letter in his hands. 

“Why were you trying to hide this, Lassie?” He asked. 

“I wasn’t,” Carlton scoffed. It was a lie. He didn’t want Shawn, whatever he was to him, he didn't want him to see the letter. 

“You, Lassie, are very strict about your mail sorting. This letter is clearly ingoing, but you put it in outgoing. You know I don’t look in the outgoing.”  
  


“Then how did you see it?”  
  
“It’s an opened letter in outgoing, of course I’m going to see it, but that wasn’t the point. The point is, why were you trying to hide this letter from me?” 

“It has nothing to do with you, Spen-”  
  
“Of course it does- I’m the only other one in this house, Lassiter. Now who the hell is Victoria Parker?” Shawn demanded. Carlton withered. Shawn didn’t call him ‘Lassiter’ anymore except when upset or in work. 

“It’s- She’s-... Victoria Parker is my ex-wife,” he said. She had returned some old love letters. Shawn tapped his foot anxiously, like a nervous tic, and wouldn’t meet Carlton’s eyes. Silence. Carlton continued. “It’s nothing. I wasn’t planning on-” 

“No, no, I get it. Really, Lassie- I think this is great. I mean, it’s been what- two, three years, you’ve been simping?”  
“Don’t call it simping,”  
“It’s simping. You’re a simp. But that wasn’t the point. The point is, Lassiter, that I’m happy for you. You go on, alright? I’m, uh- I’m gonna head out. Got work to do,” he quickly went and shrugged on a coat. 

“Spencer!”  
“See you next time someone gets shanked!” 

  
  


“Okay. Dude. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” 

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me. I know something’s up.” 

“Fine. You know what? You wanna know what’s wrong?” 

“Yes, Shawn. I’m your best friend. I want to know what’s wrong,” Gus sternly said. 

“Fine. I’ve,” he swallowed thickly. “I’ve been having this…. This sort of…. Fling?” 

“Oh, come on. You’re grumped out over some girl?” 

“Not some girl, Gus-!”  
“Oh, oh right, _the_ girl, mhm,” Gus huffed. “‘Not just some girl, Gus! She’s new, she’s special, oh-!” Gus mocked in falsettos. “Get over yourself, Shawn." He snapped back to normal tone. "You go through like, a million girls a week. Now, are you gonna help with this case? You can’t mope-”  
“It wasn’t with a girl, Gus!” 

Gus stopped. “Oh. Uh. I mean. Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to, you know, assume-” Aw fuck, Shawn, you fucking broke him. Good fucking job. 

“No, no- it’s… it’s fine. You didn’t know, it’s fine,” Shawn sighed, face in his hands. 

“Do… Do I know this dude?” Gus asked, trying to be a good friend. 

“Yes,” he sighed.  
  
“Is it- is it uh, that one dude, that one dude down at the hair salon?” Gus guessed.  
“The one with the- the nose piercing?”  
“Yeah, that one, is it him?”  
“ _No_ , but I wish. It would make this whole thing a lot easier,” Shawn shook his head. 

“What do you mean, it would make this whole thing a lot easier?”  
“It’s…. Ugh, Gus, you might want to sit down for this one,” he sighed. Gus sat down, clutching at the arms of his office chair. Now he was unnerved. 

“Alright. Who is it?” Gus demanded. 

“Promise you won’t freak out?” 

“I can’t make promises at this point,” Gus said. Now very, _very_ unnerved. 

“Please?”  
“I’m not playing games with you, Shawn. Now who was it?” he demanded more forcefully. 

It took a lot of effort to force it out. 

“.... It was Lassiter.” 

… 

…… 

………

………….. 

Gus burst out into laughter, chuckling and shaking his head, doubling over. “Oh, man, you really had me going there for a moment.” 

Shawn just looked at him. 

Gus stopped laughing. 

“Oh. Oh you’re not kidding, are you, Shawn?” He asked, paling in the face. 

“No,” Shawn said softly, shaking his head. “No, I’m not.” 

“Oh god.”  
“Yeah.” 

Shawn and Gus were, uncomfortably, unfortunately, and in all honesty somewhat _unreasonably_ , called down to the station for some stupid little petty theft case, the one Gus that had been poring over for Shawn. 

As they walked down the hall to hand in the results, Lassiter saw them- he glanced up, only for a second- but then he looked up fully. 

“Sh- Spencer!” He called out. Both boys in the hall cringed- well, to be more specific, Shawn flinched and Gus grimaced, but that wasn’t the point. He faltered, sighing. 

“Gus, you- you go,” Shawn waved his hand. 

Lassiter walked over to Shawn, while Shawn still wouldn’t make eye contact. “Can I talk to you, Spencer?”  
“Oh, I don’t know….” 

“In private,” Lassiter insisted. Shawn shook his head. 

“No, Lassiter.” He put emphasis on not calling him Lassie. “I am happy for you and your _wife_.” Shawn said, trying not to be bitter. 

“Shawn-!” Lassiter insisted. Some people looked over at them. Lassiter quieted down. He was fidgeting. 

Goddamn, he couldn't lose Shawn too. Victoria- he let go of her. He let go of her. He let go of her. He let go of her and it hurt and it broke his heart and _she kissed him and still left him and_ \- 

But that wasn’t the point. 

  
  
  


“Shawn,” Lassiter said slowly. 

“What?” 

“That letter- that letter was old. It was old, Spencer,”  
“Yeah, a week old-”  
“Shawn!” Lassiter snapped, grasping his arms. “Would you just, for just once in your fucking life, listen to me-!” Gus popped out of the chief’s office and glared pointedly as Lassiter. 

Shawn made a face, glancing pointedly around the room. Everyone was staring at the two of them. Everyone was staring but that wasn’t the point. 

The point was, Carlton had decided to let his emotions fuel him a little more, he had decided to take more chances. 

And so, he took a chance. He took a chance and he… 

He kissed him. 

He kissed him. 

Carlton Lassiter kissed Shawn Spencer. 

With everyone watching. 

Someone dropped something. Someone cursed. Someone else cursed. Someone gasped. 

Everyone reacted, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Shawn, after an agonizingly long, anxiety-ridden moment, kissed him back. He kissed him back. 

  
  



End file.
